High school the beginning
by ESPADA no.3
Summary: Ichigo moved to a boarding school to give his dad and his sisters time to bond. Him being a bit withdrawn, he doesn't really fit in with the friends he makes, but that doesn't last long. This is the first in a series I'm writing. Rated T for language here and there and some high school perverts. not really much romance, but there will be in the second one. I don't own Bleach! : :
1. Chapter 1

**authors note- Hey guys! this is my first official fanfic, so please be nice. i don't really mind if you flame me, just, tone it down a little bit. If you really want something to happen in the story, or if you have a question, just put them in your reviews. I'm not going to beg for reviews, but it would be nice to know what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **the move

* * *

Ichigo had woken up just before the train stopped. His hand went through his untidy hair as he looked out the window. Yuzu was sleeping against his chest and Karin had her chin in her hand as she doodled in a book.

Karin had sort of gotten her drawing trait from him. He had always liked to draw random things and people, Just things that fascinated him. He had been called a pedophile far too many times because he was caught drawing kids playing on the swing set in a park.

Dr. Kurosaki had his earphones in, playing a game on his laptop. Jeez, thought Ichigo, his daughter is more mature than him. Dr. Kurosaki looked up from his game and smiled at Yuzu's sleeping face. She reminded him so much of Masaki.

"Ichi-nee" said Karin softly, "you'd better wake her up now, or you'll have to carry her back to the new house" Ichigo sighed. He had raised the twins to be independent, and he knew that Yuzu would be upset that he had to carry her.

Yes, he had raised them.

His mom had died giving birth to the twins. Ichigo had been 5 at the time, and he was utterly heart broken. His dad was officially a single parent, and sometimes he couldn't show up to work. It wasn't easy to raise two infants and a five year old.

Everything had been going fine before the hospital had to let him go, and he had to work at a clinic that was far from where they lived. He was late often, and he did not want to have a repeat of the last job he had. That's when he had to move nearer to the clinic.

He didn't want to move Ichigo and his sister when they were so young, so he left his trustworthy neighbour, Mrs. Nara, in charge of them. She had taken them in gladly, but she was so old that she sometimes couldn't handle the infants, so Ichigo took over.

Ichigo's dad brought home money every month, but it wasn't much. Ichigo then decided to help out by delivering the paper for money every morning before he had to leave for pre-school. He raised them, learned how to cook, woke them up and sent them to school, fed them. He was both mom and dad.

Dr. Kurosaki came home every weekend and wouldn't leave until very early in the morning on a Monday. It was stressful at some times, but he had to bear through it.

But now, they were all sure that things would get better. Dr. Kurosaki's savings were good enough to move, open a new clinic and send all of them to good schools. The only person who wasn't really looking forward to it was Ichigo.

That was because his dad was sending him to Boarding school.

Karakura Boys Boarding Academy was one of the most prestigious schools in Karakura Town. It was located in the hills along side Karakura Girls Boarding Academy, which was about a mile away. The campus was wide and the equipment was only the best. The cafeteria was open full time and the cleaning and cooking staff always available. Every young boys dream and every young boy strived to get into that school.

Every young boy except for Ichigo, that was. He just preferred regular high school. He was a sophomore this year. That meant he would have an even harder time fitting in.

He wanted to look after his sisters. They only ever saw dad on the weekends, said Ichigo's big brother side. But now they had the chance to bond, thought Ichigo's practical side. The two sides had been warring since his dad had brought up the news.

He guessed Practical Ichigo was right. They never got a chance to fully bond when dad was away, and if they didn't bond now they'd end up like those drama sitcoms that annoyed him so much. He had to leave to let them be Father and Daughters. It was for their sake.

"Yuzu, wake up" Ichigo said, gently shaking her shoulder, "we're here, it's time to get up"

Yuzu looked up at him with a disorientated look in her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, stretching like a cat.

"We're here, finally!" said Dr. Kurosaki rather loudly, disturbing the other passengers.

"Be quiet, old man!" hissed Ichigo, trying to control his childish father.

They arrived to the new home in thirty minutes, and the movers immediately started carrying boxes in. They packed all of their things in, all, except Ichigo, who was moving somewhere else. He just put a few articles of clothing in the drawers for when he came to visit over the holidays.

He ate with the family, watched soccer reruns with Karin and put the girls to sleep. Then he helped his dad get the clinic fixed up, which was under their living space. After that, he collapsed onto his bed, sighing. What a troublesome day he thought as he turned over. Tomorrow he would leave.

Not even properly moved in yet and he was already leaving.

The next morning, Dr. Kurosaki tried to kick Ichigo awake, like he always did. Ichigo just punched him in the face reflexively and dragged his feet to the bathroom sluggishly. It was too damn early to be up on a Sunday.

He showered, then brushed his teeth and ate his fruit loops. He went upstairs and said goodbye to Yuzu and Karin, who each gave him wrapped gifts and hugs. He grabbed his luggage and got ready for the long drive ahead of him.

Man this really sucks, he thought as he boarded the bus. Yeah, part of the savings was because his dad had sold the car. He wasn't really going to need it now that his dad worked at home and the Elementary school was just around the corner.

Well here we go. He thought as he got out of the bus and saw the tip of the School over the hill. There wasn't really enough room for him to go around because of the heavy forestation in the area. That really sucked, too.

That's my new school I guess, thought Ichigo as he slung his back pack and single luggage over his shoulder and began walking up the hill.

The school looked okay. There were a lot of trees and bushes. The buildings looked big and there were a few boys staring at the new kid who waltzed in not really caring.

"Who is that dude?" said one boy.

"Hey, is that a new kid? I didn't see him last year" said another

Ichigo couldn't care less, but he didn't like being stared at so much. He went straight for the building marked office. He had to get his class list and dorm room key.

His dad had made several trips here to finalise the acceptance. All Ichigo had to do was get his stuff and show up to class. Even then it would be so bothersome to have your teachers living on the same property as you.

The secretary was a nice old lady who offered everyone who walked into the office sugared beans and iced tea. Ichigo reclined politely, and smiled as best as he could… which didn't work well with his constant glare and sleepy eyes.

While he waited for the secretary to look for his file, he sat down on a couch in the corner of the room. It was a very quaint office, he thought to himself. The secretary's desk was in a little cubicle with a window looking out into the waiting room where he was sitting.

There was a picture of the principal who was an old bald man with a long beard and a wooden cane. No matter what the date on the pictures was, he always looked the same. The wall had posters on them and near the hallway next to the Secretary's cubicle was the school anthem painted on the wall. Ichigo did not even bother reading it, much less memorising it.

After a while, the secretary gave him his key, smiled sweetly and pushed the bowl of sugared beans over to him.

"You can still have some, dear"

"No thanks, I'm good"

He just left after that.

He made his way over to the big gate where the campus and the dorms were. The wall was huge and stony, and from the corner of his eye he could see someone looking down at him with a red pineapple on his head.

Ichigo just walked up the steps that led to the dorms casually, his luggage still on his back. Apparently he was very lucky. There was a student in need of a dorm partner because the last one had been expelled for punching a teacher, in the girl's boarding school.

He was in the sophomore dormitory. The teachers decided it was easier this way. That way they could borrow each others notes if they needed to and get to know their class mates.

So here's how the classes worked. Each hallway had twenty rooms, and each room had two students. The students in one hallway were in the same class. All students had all classes so the days were longer. But the thing was that you could skip if you wanted to.

You had to choose three classes you would always show up to, and then you would get another three classes that you needed to go to (Japanese, English and Math) and the rest you could choose weather you wanted to show up or not.

There were 10 subjects here for the sophomores alone. That was a lot of work to do.

Ichigo had chosen his three favourite subjects to his fixed class list. He chose Art, History, and Wood shop. Math and English were his worst subjects, so he thought of those to stupid requirements less enthusiastically.

He got to his assigned dorm and started unpacking. He put his books in the small shelf that was under his bedside table and covered the white bed that was unoccupied with his blue and grey sheets.

He packed the wardrobe that was left empty for him with his clothes and the two boxes that he had gotten from Karin and Yuzu. There was a door that led out to the small bathroom and the cosy looking lounge.

Yes they had a lounge.

The bathroom only had a shower, a sink, toilet and a floor length mirror. The Lounge looked awesome with the two desks on opposite sides of the room with a T.V on a rolling stand with an X-box hooked up to it.

There was a mini fridge and a cupboard full of snacks with a little microwave in the corner. There was also a couch with an intercom in the room. Why they would need an intercom in here, nobody knew.

Just as Ichigo finished packing all of his things away, he heard the door creak open.

"Hi," said a guy with read hair in a ponytail, "My name's Abarai Renji, you must be my new roommate"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, guys! tell me what you thought about it. I'm not really sure if it was too short or too long. remember to review, and i know this chapter was really boring, but i promise the funny stuff will come! this was just so you get the feel of what's happening.**

**Thanks again~~~ ESPADA  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. so, last week i forgot to do two things. number one was edit so my first chapter came out like a three year old's. the second thing was that i forgot to put up a disclaimer. I am so so so sorry. I really wish i owned Bleach (because then I'd own Grimmjow, which would be fantastic) but i don't. It belongs to the great Kubo Tite! but anyway guys, one review? i know i said i wouldn't beg, but seriously people, where's the love?**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **new friends

"Hi" said a guy with red hair in a ponytail, "my name's Abarai Renji, you must be my new roommate"

"Uh, yeah," said Ichigo, holding out his hand, "Kurosaki Ichigo"

"Cool, cool. So, anyway, since you're gonna be my new roommate, why don't you meet some of my friends? We're meeting in a few minutes to celebrate the New Year"

"Um, sure, why not" Ichigo replied. Renji wouldn't say anything, but he was sort of getting annoyed by Ichigo's one liners. But he smirked; this new kid would be a loud mouth bastard by next week Monday.

"Yeah, but don't screw up like the last kid. He had some freaky-ass anger issues"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, he got caught fooling around with some chick from Karakura Girls. He got caught and punched the teacher! The kid had guts, but he sure was a weirdo. I think he was an atheist or some shit like that"

"Uh, okay" Ichigo said. Renji just sighed as he wondered if this guy was a mute or something.

"So, uh, follow me, we'll be there in no time" Renji grinned

Ichigo had noticed a lot about this Renji guy. People watched them as they went down the hallway. Some looked admiring and others looked envious. Popular guy, thought Ichigo as he followed him, looking down.

School was only beginning the next day, so everyone had regular clothes on. Renji was wearing a normal jeans and t-shirt. What made him so popular?

Ichigo, who was still looking down, notice his feet move from carpet to stairs to gravel to grass, and that's when he looked up. That's also when he noticed Renji laughing his ass off looking at the little gathering that they were approaching.

Two guys were arguing. Ichigo was a little confused. If they were quarreling, why was Renji laughing. Okay, that settles it; this place is seriously messed up, thought Ichigo as they reached the somewhat large group of boys.

"I saw it first, dumbass!" said a huge hulking guy with weird looking spikes

"Call me a dumbass one more time, and I swear to god, I'll-" Said a smaller guy with his long hair in a red hair-tie. What's with these people and the long hair?

"People, please calm down, the school year hasn't even started yet" said another guy with straw colored hair and a green and white hat.

"Stay out of it, Kisuke!" said both guys in unison

"Are they fighting over the pizza again?" asked Renji with an amused smile.

"Yeah, they just never see eye to eye" said a guy with a 69 tattoo on his face, "Who's this?" he pointed to me

"This is Ichigo, my new roommate. He doesn't say much other than his name and 'uh'"

"Oh, I see. It's a shame that other dude had to get expelled"

"Yeah, it is. But, now at least they found a guy I can share my porn with"

"Yeah, maybe he's a closet perv"

Wait, what was that?

"Hey, check this out! New kid looks like me with orange hair!" said a guy who looked like Ichigo with black hair. Weirder and weirder

"Yeah, he does, doesn't he" said another guy with glasses.

"Okay, everyone, I'm saying this a little louder so everyone can hear, and this is the last freaking time I'm saying it so shut up" said Renji, "This is my roommate, Ichigo. He doesn't say much, and he may or may not be a closet perv"

From the small crowd, Ichigo heard someone muttering Strawberry repeatedly, but he just rolled his eyes. He'd heard it all before.

"Well, I'm Shunsui, but everyone here calls me Kyoraku. That's Ukitake Juushirou. He's my roommate" Said a guy in a pink bomber jacket who was jabbing a thumb out to a dude with white hair.

Wow, thought Ichigo, Pink jacket with hair in a floral hair band. This man has balls.

"I'm Urahara Kisuke and the short one fighting over the pizza is my roommate, Kuchiki Byakuya" said the guy in the hat, "don't say anything about it, but he's a super genius and they made him skip a year of middle school. He's fifteen" he tacked on in a half whisper

"Shut up, Kisuke, at least I don't resort to bleaching my hair" said Byakuya

"I do not bleach my hair, my mom's half Canadian. We've been over this" Chuckled Kisuke

"Yeah, whatever, dude" said the guy with the 69 tattoo, "I'm Hisagi, that's Kira, my roommate. We don't know if he bleaches his hair either" Kira waved slightly

"I'm Zaraki Kenpachi, and the school board thinks it's too dangerous for me to have a roommate"

"What makes them think that?"

"I don't know. I made the last kid who was my roommate cry and all I did was wave"

"Kenpachi, waving is a friendly gesture, not something that ends up getting someone in hospital" said the guy with the glasses.

"Yeah, poor guy refused to testify" Renji put in

"Anyway, I'm Ishida Uryuu. That's Sado, my roommate. He doesn't say much either. Maybe you'll get along" said glasses-kid

"Szyel Apollo, that's Kaien"

"I still can't believe my mother-clucking eyes. The color is different, and he doesn't have the scar on his nose, but other than that we're effing twins, man!" said Kaien, still fascinated by Ichigo

"Hey, sorry, we're late, we had to convince Ulquiorra to not commit suicide!" said a dude with brown hair and glasses

"One day, I'll be alone where I can do it without interference" muttered a goth kid with green eye pencil-lines down his face.

"Yeah, yeah, who's this kid?" said a guy with blue hair. Wait, blue hair?

"I'm not saying it again!" Said Renji, closing his eyes in annoyance

"His name is Kurosaki Ichigo, Renji's new roommate" said Szyel

"Oh cool. I'm Grimmjow, and these are Aizen, Gin and, my roommate, Ulquiorra. Aizen is a motorbike fanatic, that's why he has that ratty ass leather jacket, Gin can't stop smiling for shit and Ulquiorra is emo and refuses to change his name to something everybody can spell" He said as he stuck out his hand, which Ichigo shook reluctantly

Suddenly, the bell went off and the secretary announced the principal

"Good Morning, students and faculty, this is your principal, Mr. Yamamoto, speaking. All freshman students are to report to the hall immediately. The rest of the students must be in their rooms, ready for inspection within fifteen minutes. If anything suspicious is found, you will be punished. I repeat, fifteen minutes. Thank you"

"Guys, lets go" said Aizen said, "Kaien, Szyel, do you have the stuff?"

"Yeah" said Kaien and Szyel in unison, both holding up two six-packs of beer each.

"My older brother is coming out tomorrow with the keg tomorrow. We should probably stash this in the cave before we go back" said Hisagi

"Yeah, we should. Come on" said Ukitake

"Uh, Renji, what's the cave?" asked Ichigo

"It's a cave in the hill behind our dorm. We hide shit in it" he said simply, "the teachers don't know about it, so we can do whatever we want there"

"Uh, okay" Said Ichigo.

His two word sentences were starting to get on the rest of their nerves too; Even Ulquiorra, who didn't really give much of damn. He was emo, remember.

The cave was there, just behind the dorms. Ichigo was slowly warming up to this place. It seemed quiet enough, and he had friends on the first day, which was cool. He could sleep restfully without worrying that his dad would come around with his midnight bed checks.

His thoughts went back to his friends back at his old school, Keigo and Mizuiro. They were both really clever, but only one of them ever studied at all, and the other one just perfected his 'art of evasion' technique, using bullies to practice.

They hid the beer in a little cubby-hole in the cave wall that was filled with ice-packs. There was not much else, but there was enough. They immediately started making their way back to the entrance. They still had to be back.

Ichigo checked his watch. There were 5 minutes to go.

They went upstairs noisily. Grimmjow was trying to trip Szyel, Gin was throwing Byakuya with Sakura Blossoms, Aizen was drinking his bottled iced tea. Ichigo had the faintest idea that the bottle was filled with something else.

They were all in the same hallway, which meant the same class. That would explain why they were friends.

They went to their rooms, most of them shouting loud goodbyes and the rest grunting irritably or nodding politely. Renji was standing at the end of the hallway, looking around for the teacher who was supposed to be coming

"Ichigo, go to the kitchen cabinet, get a packet of potato-chips, open it and put in on the couch. Then put the X-Box on and go into any random game. Press start and then pause It." whisper-shouted Renji, "we need to make it look like we haven't been out on the field.

That made no sense, Ichigo thought to himself, but okay, I could do with some Lays.

Ichigo chose GTA San-Andreas for some reason. It just seemed like a fun game, and from the time he played it with Keigo back home, he could tell it was.

Ichigo sighed as he plopped down onto the couch and buried his and in the Lays packet. Well, at least I have some new friends, he thought

"Ichigo, he's coming, we have to be in the bedroom, come on, dude" Renji called, trying to keep his voice down.

The teacher entered.

"Hello, my name is Inoue Sora, I'll be your English teacher this year" said the man

* * *

**Tell me what you think. i personally think that this is way funnier than the last. I don't really know if i spelled the names right, so if i didn't just tell me in your reviews. I'll be updating every week if i can, so you won't suffer that long! just remember to tell me if it sucks. if you don't then how will i change it? No offense to mutes or atheists!**

**Peace~~~ ESPADA  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I'm late! Really I am! Blame writers block and a lot of editing... I see i got a couple of more reviews which is awesome, and I hope you guys keep on keeping on with that. Emails are underlined and i thought it would be such a pain to write KarakuraBoysBoardingAcademy KarakuraGirlsBoardingAcademy on and on and on, so i just wrote KG for Karakura Girls and KB for Karakura boys! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: First day of school

The inspection went by quickly. Renji played San Andreas while Ichigo checked his e-mail. His dad had already sent him seven e-mails:

Inbox: 7

E-mail from: Kurosaki Isshin

ICHIGO! Did you make friends? Are you done packing? Do you have a girlfriend? What's her name? Karin and Yuzu said "Hi"!

_Dad

Received at 8:18 PM

E-mail from Kurosaki Isshin:

Why haven't you replied? :'((( It's been 13 minutes! I miss my only son so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so much!

_Dad

Received at 8:31

Ichigo skipped the rest and replied before his dad filed a missing report.

Send to: Kurosaki Isshin

Dad, stop sending me unnecessary e-mails. I've made a few friends, I finished packing earlier, and I DON'T have a girlfriend and stop saying 'so' so much. Tell Karin and Yuzu I said thanks for the gifts.

Ichigo

E-mail sent successfully

Just as he had finished typing he remembered that he had not yet opened the gifts. He decided he would do it that night, when Renji was asleep, just in case Karin decided to give him something stupid or Yuzu gave him something that dad had made her wrap and put her name on it.

"Mr. Abarai, Mr. Kurosaki, it seems that we are done here" Inoue-Sensei said, "although everything seems in order, I suggest that you either get rid of the beer that you are hiding in that hole, or share it with me. Thank you for your time and remember you will not be allowed to leave this building until an hour before school starts"

And with that he left. Both of the teenagers had dumbfounded looks on their faces.

Renji smirked after a while. This year was going to be fun.

"Finally, a teacher I can relate to!" he said grinning full on. After that, they did random stuff. They ate bento and Ichigo tried not to laugh when Renji made his belly-button talk and eat. The part when he made his belly button eat his left over Bento was seriously disgusting.

Eventually they went to bed at midnight.

When Ichigo woke up the next morning, Renji was still sleeping. It was about 5:30 and classes only started at 8:00.

It was about then that he remembered that he still hadn't opened those gifts. He looked over at Renji who was snoring like a freaking broken lawnmower that had been fused with a tractor. He was also drooling.

Ichigo walked quietly over to his little wardrobe and grabbed the brightly wrapped boxes and put them on is bed. Then he tore them, wincing when the paper made loud tearing noises, and every few seconds turning around to see if Renji was awake.

He opened Karin's first. He opened the lid and was suddenly horrified and relieved at the same moment. He was Horrified because it was so utterly embarrassing and relieved that he had decided to do it when nobody was awake.

It was a box full of Playboys and condoms. It wasn't those little packets it was three small boxes full, each with a different size.

Sizes… oh what the heck, a worry for another day, thought Ichigo, hopefully during this year, he added on.

Stupid Karin, why you do this, he thought sighing.

Yuzu's was next. It was wrapped in pink with green polka dots. It was so Yuzu. Yuzu had given him a little wooden box with a red bow wrapped around it. He opened it, thinking it would be less embarrassing only to find a CD marked 'Ichigo's Home Video's'. Man, I hope Renji doesn't find it, He thought.

He didn't really blame Yuzu or Karin. He blamed his dad and the way he goes out of his way to embarrass him all the way to college, using his daughters to get there.

Ichigo showered and put his uniform on quietly. It was a blood red blazer and black slacks. His dad chose this school because he liked the blazer, which was the bane of every boy who went to this school's life. The girls at KG had it lucky.

All they had to wear was a black skirt and white shirt. Only the really formal girls there wore the blue jacket during the warm months. Even when it was cold they got to wear any jacket they wanted. Ichigo had heard from his dad that the daughter of the principal and KB was the principal at KG. Like father, like daughter, I guess, thought Ichigo as he sat down on his bed to tie his shoes.

By now it was 6:45 and Renji had begun to stir in his sleep. Ichigo had learned the night before that Renji said a lot of crazy, weird things in his sleep like singing the theme song to Telly Tubbies and Lazy Town.

Ichigo decided he wouldn't ask how he knew those songs.

"Renji, get up" Ichigo said, surprising himself when he didn't stutter or say his signature 'uh'.

"But mommy, it's midnight" Ichigo tried not to laugh at that one.

"Renji, I'm not your mom"

"Huh, um, yeah…" Renji said rubbing his eyes.

Ichigo tried to silence his hysterical laughing by biting down on a pillow. It did not work.

"If you tell anyone about this, I will cut your face"

"You'll cut my face?"

"I'll cut it bad"

Renji showered got dressed while Ichigo played online chess with himself, using both laptops.

"Ichigo, lets go get some beer and then walk to campus, I don't feel like being late" said Renji, still sleepy, "I can almost smell the teachers putting me in detention"

"You're really strange, you know that?"

"Yeah, I get that a lot"

After they got the beer and Renji hid it in his book-bag Ichigo walked alongside Renji to campus. Renji had been talking about the teachers, warning him about all their weirdness.

"Kuchiki Sensei is the maths teacher" he said, "He's also Byakuya's Granddad, so automatically, Byakuya's the teachers pet"

"He's got family in the school?"

"Yeah, he's the freaking golden boy of KB. Everybody thinks he's shit don't stink"

"So you hate him?"

"Nah, being friends with the Pope of KB has its perks" Said Renji, "I mean, we still get punished if we're busted and stuff, but we get a few weeks detention and a stern warning. It's nothing too bad. Plus we get to do stuff like roast marshmallows on the science equipment"

"Then why did your old roommate get expelled?"

"Byakuya didn't like him. Nobody did, he was freaking annoying, and weird"

"So he got expelled just because the second year math teachers grandson didn't like him?"

"No, he was already just about to get expelled anyway, they just needed an excuse"

"What do you mean?"

"Nnoitra was corruptive, we didn't really listen but he took it to a whole new level. I feel sorry for that girl he was following around"

"Huh?"

"I heard from Byakuya that he drugged her and followed her home. He said that's how he got her to make out with him that night he punched the teacher"

"That's just messed up"

"I know, right?"

"Yeah"

"also, There's Kurotsuchi, the science teacher, there's a weirdo for ya"

"Really, why?"

"He wears this really weird white makeup and this hat that makes him look like a blue-haired monkey in a King Tutankhamen costume"

"Okay, I feel kinda lucky that I'm not going to science"

"Yeah, he has this daughter who talks like a robot over at KG"

"Oh, what about Inoue-sensei?"

"Oh yeah, he's new, but I looked into it after you fell asleep last night"

"Really, what did you find out?"

"He has a little sister named Orihime, I couldn't find a picture though. She's in her last year of middle school, so we won't see much of her" Said Renji, "He's 24 and he has a girlfriend, but I couldn't find out much about her either. That's pretty much all I could get"

"Oh, well, we're here" Ichigo said, pointing to the gate that was about 3 feet away from them.

"Oh cool" Renji said, checking his watch for the time, "we have ten minutes to get to class. What are your extra classes?"

"Art, History and wood shop"

"Cool, I have History and Wood shop" He said, "Why do you have art?"

"I like drawing and shit like that"

"Oh, okay, that's a valid excuse I guess"

"Hey, guys!" called someone from behind. They turned around to see Urahara holding a camera walking over to them with Byakuya behind him"

"Hey new-kid" said the black haired boy

"Hey, don't you greet me anymore?" sighed Renji as if it happened everyday

"Nah, you're too boring"

"You suck kiddo"

After that, they saw their other friends on the way to class. It was sort of nice to have an entire pack of friends. They all walked together while people watched, all of them thinking 'what the hell is going on? Are they the A team, or something?'

They made it to class with three minutes to spare. They were going to Math and apparently Kuchiki-Sensei was strict.

The day droned on after that. Ichigo became the new favourite in art class, and Urahara found it hilarious to sign everybody up for the joined-school news team. Ichigo was a field reporter/journalist. That meant he would have to be on both camera and in the school newspaper. Great (note the sarcasm)

After a very exhausting day, the whole group of friends walked back to their dorm very slowly. It was peaceful until a group of first years came up to them.

"Hey, we heard you guys were pretty tough" said the shortest one who was wearing a smirk

"Yeah, so?" said Kenpachi, walking forward in anticipation.

"We're gonna be the big fishes around here now, so if you could step down that'd be awesome" Who says big fish?

"Not likely, you stupid dip-shits" said Byakuya

"Hey, I heard from a friend that you're new" Said another one, both ignoring Byakuya and pointing to Ichigo

"And that bothers you?"

"No, I just wanna know if you're a dumb ass too"

Then he lost it.

To summarize what happened after that: Ichigo grabbed the one that called me out, the rest ganged up on me, my friends jumped in to help and they beat all the little assholes up, about fifteen minutes later a teacher showed up and gave them all detention.

And that was how they all got busted on the first day of school

**How did you guys like it? Did it suck as much as i think it did? Tell me, I'd like to know... The girls are going to be introduced in the next chapter, I must warn you, Hisana and Kaiens wife (i forgot her name, gomenasai, tell me in you reviews) are going to be there, but i didn't really know what they were like so i improvised. Kaiens wifey is sweet and i won't spoil Hisana for you. All i'm saying is that it's major OOC. Which reminds me, Byakuya is not OOC, he is the way he was when he was a kid (it's in the series)... Just saying that in case people get confused later on. If you have a few ideas you can put them in your reviews.**

**You people rock  
**

**~~~ESPADA  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you guys like it!  
**

**I don't own Bleach (I keep forgetting)  
**

**Chapter 4**

"Sweet, we got detention for two weeks!" said Renji him and Ichigo sat down on their beds, both with bruises and gashes all over their bodies and school shirts drenched in blood and dirt.

"Renji, how is that a good thing?" asked Ichigo

"I told you, roasted marshmallows" he said simply as if it was obvious, "and, what's more, is that they put the girls from KG in the same detention as us! The best place to look for a girlfriend is detention; which reminds me, I need to find you a girlfriend…"

"Don't be stupid, Renji"

"I'm not being stupid. This place is like a prison. You need to earn respect by killing someone… or not really killing someone, just finding a hot girlfriend"

"You need to get help, and fast"

"Screw you, Kurosaki"

They took turns taking showers and then ate two-two minute ramen. They were supposed to go to the cafeteria every night for supper, but only the freshman thought that it was compulsory. It wasn't until just before they got into bed that something interesting happened.

BANGBANGBANG

"Open up, guys" someone said loudly, accompanied by more knocking

"It's open!" yelled Renji unnecessarily.

"Hey guys, why you getting in bed so early?" asked Szayel as he opened the door

"Nothing else to do"

"Well, we brought some 'tea' to entertain us" said Aizen who was following with a huge container in his arms.

"Yeah, we snuck out the window and got some beer, then Hisagi's brother came by with two kegs!" said Grimmjow, also holding a metal container. They all seemed to be piling in now.

"Kurosaki, do you drink?" asked Ishida, who also seemed to slip in along with the rest of the gang with a tap in his hands.

"I did once, but I didn't really get drunk"

"You did? What happened?" asked Kaien

"Last year a friend of mine stole some beer and vodka from his parents wine cellar and we got together with another friend and drank" Ichigo explained, "They totally switched personalities but I just stayed the same"

"Wow, to drink and not get drunk… The dream" said Grimmjow

"Well, since it appears he's no stranger to alcohol, bring in the cups" said Byakuya with a smirk

Renji came out of the kitchen, holding cups and a few bags of Lays. Ichigo hadn't even notice him go in.

"Let the party begin!" said Kenpachi as he grabbed a cup and tapped some of the yellow liquid out of one of the kegs.

Eventually, they all had plastic cups in their hands. Ichigo had drunk quite a lot, but as he had said, he wasn't even in the least bit drunk. Kisuke and Szayel kept a close eye on him, trying to see if he would ever get drunk.

On the other hand, Renji was impressed. The only thing that had changed about him was that his hair was a little bit messed up because every time he filled up his cup, Kaien came over and congratulated him by mussing up his hair saying "My twin can hold his liquor" or something like that.

By the end of the night, most of them were passed out across the floor, and they had only finished the one keg. Byakuya, Renji and Ichigo were the only ones who could stand without faling prey to gravity. Renji had wobbled over to his bed and was now snoring louder than last night and Byakuya had attempted to drag Urahara back to their room, failing miserably.

Ichigo got up from his chair, unaffected, and walked over to his bed and fell asleep while Byakuya sat up against the wall and finally lost consciousness 3 hours after Ichigo.

The next morning, they all figured out the price to Ichigo's gift: massive hangovers.

"Ugh, too loud!" he said as they walked through the quiet hallways early in the morning, all wearing sunglasses to block out the light from the dim lamps.

"Kurosaki, there's no sounds here" answered Ishida

"I know, I'm still getting over Ulquiorra's alarm clock" he said, while flicking said emo in the head, "It's still ringing in my ears"

"Hey, you guys look like you didn't sleep much last night" said Inoue-sensei

"Uh-huh" said Kira

"Man, were you hammered" commented Hisagi

"Shut up, man" Kira replied

"well, you guys better snap out of it" said Sora, "You get maths first and I hear that ones a pain in the ass"

"You heard right. What kind of maths teacher corrects you in spelling?" asked Grimmjow

"All teachers do that," said Sora, "I just happened to have the one job where that's compulsory"

"Ugh, change the subject. This is making me more depressed than normal" said Ulquiorra

"Lets see… I heard you guys got detention"

"Yeah, we were caught beating up freshman on the field" said Aizen

"But it's cool. We get ta hang out and do random shit" said Gin

"I don't think you guys are gonna be able to pull it off" said Sora, grinning a little, "detention for sophomores and juniors take place on the field.

"What?" Kisuke exclaimed

"Are there still gonna be girls?" asked Kyoraku

"Yeah," he said, and then looked thoughtful, "I think so. I have to go, see you later"

The day droned on, and everyone was less excited about the upcoming detention. They all wondered which girls would be there, and if they were the same as they were last year. Ichigo didn't really give a damn, as long as he could sleep this stupid hangover off.

When the school day was over, they were asked over the intercom to go to the soccer field, which was located in between both schools

The principals of both schools had decided that it would be better the schools to unite when doing extra curricular activities. It also saved a lot of money, because if the schools shared all the fields and clubs (including the news team) they wouldn't need money for a second one. The principal of KG was loaded, but she was still daddies little girl so KB saw to all the expenses.

They gathered in the middle of the field where all the girls were already waiting. All of them were wearing the white shirts tucked neatly into their black skirts.

"Okay, I'm gonna introduce everyone to my new roommate, Ichigo, before the teaher comes so listen up, I'm only saying it once" said Renji, "His name is Kurosaki Ichigo and he got us into detention because of his short fuse"

"Hi, Ichigo" all of the girls said as if they were in an AA meeting.

"I'm Hisana. Don't even bother coming on to me, I'm lesbian" said a small girl with short black hair and dark purple eyes.

"Uh, okay?"

"I'm Byakuya's best friend"

"I thought I was his best friend" said Kisuke with mock hurt

"You're my roommate, you're supposed to think that" said Byakuya.

"I'm Haruno Miyako" said another girl with long dark hair.

"She's my future wifey" said Kaien

"Kaien-chan, we aren't even dating"

"Not yet, but soon" he said sparkles in his eyes

"My name is Kurotsuchi Nemu" said a girl who was standing straight up with a blank look in her eyes.

"She must be the robot" whispered Renji

"I thought you knew who she was" Ishida whispered back

"She's a freshman, dumbass, I heard about her in a rumour"

"Whatever, she's cute" Ishida said under his breath

"I'm Yuroichi, they call me the flash goddess"

"Only you call yourself that" said Byakuya

"No, you're the only one who calls me were-cat" she said smirking, "And you're only jealous because I'm faster than you" she added on, sticking out her tongue

"Oh, stop it you two" said Kisuke, sighing

"My name is Nanao, I'm a first year, pleasure to meet you all" said a tall girl with her hair tied up in a bun and her glasses pushed all the way up on her nose. She must be a freshman if she said all.

"It's nice to meet you, Nanao-chan" said Kyoraku. Ichigo could almost see the hearts in his eyes

"Oh, not again" said Ukitaki under his breath

"I'm Shiba Kukaku, Kaiens older sister" said a girl, or rather a lady, with black hair.

"Yeah, don't say much to her, or she'll hurt you" whispered said guy, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"This is my friend Isane" said Nanao, pointing over to a freakishly tall girl with pale purple hair.

"Hello, everybody" she said shyly

"My name is Matsumoto, pleased to meet you, Berry-chan" said a lady with a ridiculously large top half.

"I am Tia Halibel, these are Sun-Sung, Apache, and Mila-Rose, my roommates"

"All of them?" asked Ichigo

"Things work differently over there" said Renji, "They have two bunk beds in each room, so it's four per room, that means only ten rooms per hallway and a lot more room in each room"

"Oh, okay"

"Now that you guys are acquainted, lets get the punishment on the road" said the voice of a very young male teacher, who was heading their way.

"Inoue-sensei?" asked Grimmjow

"That's me" said the black haired man, "You guys won't believe what I had to go through to be in charge of this detention"

"What did you go through?" asked Sado

"I'd rather not say" replied the teacher

"Okay, I guess?" said Sado with a confused look on his face

"Anyway, I don't really know how to punish delinquents, so I guess line up and tell us why you're here in the first place and the reason you did what you did."

"Okay, it looks like I'm first" said Matsumoto, "I threw a teacher with cafeteria food because she pissed me off"

"I got busted for breaking a freshman's nose because he was being an ass" said Hisagi

"Yeah, that goes for the rest of us guys" said Aizen, "can we sit down now?"

"Yeah, since we don't need to hear the same reason more than once"

All the guys sat on the dry grass with their teacher and Matsumoto.

"I'm Isane and I was hiding in the broom closet during class"

"Oh no, why would you do such a thing?" called Hisagi from the back

"Shut up, Scarface!" growled Hisana, "I'm here for bringing beer to class"

"Is there any left?" asked Inoue-Sensei

"Yeah, but they confiscated it" she said with an angry look on her face.

"Oh, that's too bad"

"Well, I swore at a teacher because he was yelling at me for back chatting" said Nanao

"Well, why did you backchat?" asked Inoue-sensei

"Because he got thereof the questions wrong on our revision work"

"Ok, that seems fair"

"No, it's not fair. I got detention for being right"

"Oh, yes, you were very, very right… I think?"

"What kind of teacher are you?" she said, enraged "You think? Good teachers are supposed to _know_"

"Huh?"

"Seriously-"

"Nanao-san, stop, please, you'll get us in more trouble" said Isane

"Uh, before they do get in trouble" Miyako interrupted, "I got detention for helping Nemu to conduct an experiment the was not allowed"

"Yes, that is my reason, may I be seated" Nemu said absently

"Uh, sure"

"I snuck out of the classroom with Kukaku to run around the track"

"My reason too, let me sit, Teach"

"All four of us got detention for skipping class and ignoring curfew"

"Yeah sure, looks like you guys are the last"

"Yep, what now?" asked Grimmjow

"Well, that was my first and final idea" said Inoue-sensei, rubbing the back of his head, "So, sit there, and think about what you've done"

**2 minutes later**

"I can't take it anymore!" said Hisana

"Yeah, you guys still got beer after last night?" Inoue-sensei asked the boys who were staring at the sky for no particular reason

"We have the one keg" said Renji

"yeah, we moved it back to the cave this morning"

"Sweet, let's go" said Inoue-Sensei as he led them to the cave back at KB.

And that is how they ended up getting drunk with their English Teacher

**Was it to your liking? what are you fave couples, put them in your reviews and thank you to the two peepz who review faithfully!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So yeah I'm late... And I'm really sorry! I had writers block then I went to the movies (Snow White and the huntsmam, AWESOME) and then I came home today and I was like I got IDEAS BITCHEZZ... Then I lost it and had writers block, so I improvised I am crying inside, because of writers block and the flu (can you believe it, the weekend before school starts- If I'm lucky, I'll be too sick for school on Monday XD) Anyway. Thank you again to my faithful reviewers, I love you. And I know who that anonymous person is. There is only one person I know who writes 'ne' after a sentence (DEEQA, TEME) And speaking of Reviews! Seven reviews, Four favourites and three followers! I feel so loved ^_^! But this is not my effing diary, you peepz don't wanna hear my Shiz, onwards, men. **

**Of course I don't own Bleach! (or twilight, or Meg Cabot, or pretty bookmarkers- Please, LORD, I don't own the pretty bookmarkers)**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 5: News Team Meeting

The next day was a Wednesday. The day that they had all been dreading: Their first News Team meeting.

They had meetings every Wednesday to look for more material for both the newspaper and the actual news. They had been told to meet in the auditorium where the apparent 'set' was. Ichigo decided he was lucky that all he had to do was walk around and ask someone a question or two. After that he would say 'Back to so and so back at the set' and ask Ulquiorra to help him end his life.

"Oh man" said Renji, "I don't wanna do this"

"You're lucky, you're the freaking camera man" Grunted Ichigo, "I signed up for set designer but no, 'you're just too good looking'. Damn my awesomeness"

We talked about it until class started. We had English first period and guess which teacher was laughing his ass off when we came in…

Apparently, the News Team gave us English credit because of the newspaper and the speeches we had to write ourselves for the live news. Obviously, this meant Sora was their supervisor and set director, the stupid bastard. He would milk this situation for all the funny stuff it had and then laugh even harder.

Today, Sora gave them each a different book to read. They had a week to finish it and the n they had to write a review. Rules are, you have to read the book cover to cover, you couldn't complain about which book you get and you had to write your review on a double–folio page with cover-art depicting a scene from the book you read. Oh, and you had to draw it yourself in class.

Ichigo's jaw dropped in both shock and horror, when Inoue-sensei dropped a paper-back copy of Twilight on his table. He was about to turn to the teacher to ask if he could switch books with someone when he remembered the rules. The freaking teacher had planned this that little shit.

Renji, who was sitting next to him, was laughing with his head in his one hand and the other on his stomach. That was, until the teacher came around a second time and put a book with the name Vampire Diaries on it.

"What are you laughing about Mr. Abarai?" Inoue-sensei asked, obviously holding back laughter

"Nothing, Inoue-sensei" Renji said almost robotically.

"Class, some of you might be wondering why there are so much girly books. This is because I didn't have enough books at home, so my little sister said I could borrow some of her things"

That's how Ichigo found out that she likes Vampires and Meg Cabot books. As well as Hello Kitty bookmarkers and pressed flowers. He also found a poster of the Edward-guy, who the dull main character was obsessed with. Anyway, the poster was covered in pink-tinted Chap Stick with a potent strawberry smell.

Ichigo decided to rather not embarrass the poor girl by holding the poster up for the teacher to see.

After English, they had Maths with Byakuya's Psycho granddad. The old dude never smiled and only wrote down examples. They had to study every day because they had tests in the morning. What teacher gives you a short hour's worth of knowledge and gives you a test the next day?

Urahara and Ishida decided it would be funny to drag Renji to Science during his free period. The poor pineapple came out trying to claw his eyes out mumbling something about chemical reactions and bio-chemistry extra classes every Friday afternoon.

Sick stuff

The rest of the day droned on and Ichigo had a ton of homework:

Art- paint absolutely anything in your dorm room

History- 500 word essay on the discovery of Southern Africa

Wood shop- carve a bird (due in two days)

English- Read that stupid book

Maths- Study whatever the hell is in that friggen book

Japanese- Read 'Tales of Genji'

Gym (apparently they were supposed to attend that too and his so called friends didn't bother to tell him) - run the track five times as punishment for not showing up on the first day (friends laughing their asses off while they watch)

After the school day was done, Sora got them out of detention (sweet) and took all of the guys to the auditorium to build a decent set with whatever materials they could get their hands on around the school.

They had to make walls that they could take out to the stage every morning before class. The girls who had shown up with their English Teacher were exactly the same girls from detention. Yoruichi had heard about Urahara's prank and decided to work with him to make everyone's life a living hell.

The girls wanted to use painted cardboard for walls and a fold up picnic table with a curtain draped over it, but most of the guys were in Wood shop and were naturally too full of male pride to do something so half-assed, when they could do it right.

The girls were impressed with them. Well most of them were, Hisana was carrying sheets of hardwood under one arm and a tin of acrylic paint in the other hand. She didn't really care, as long as she could hit stuff with hammers.

They had gotten the wood from the Wood Shop teacher who was willing to give them extra credit for working so hard. Bonus, thought Ichigo.

They had built a wall for the background that had hinges so that when they were done they could fold it up and put it in the back room along with the office chairs they had borrowed from the teachers lounge and the desk they had made.

The boys (including Hisana) had tried to persuade Ichigo to paint the wall to look like they were standing on an erupting volcano with a dude getting eaten by a T-Rex, while the girls wanted it to make it look like they were floating on a cloud with a dove flying by. Ichigo was all for the first one.

Eventually the teachers had to stop the bickering and made Ichigo paint a view of Karakura Town from the hill top. Urahara had to run as fast as he could without being caught to take a picture. It was sometime in the afternoon, so Ichigo had to change the colour of the sky and add a sun to make it look like it was sunrise.

While they were working, the teachers had looking for random things to put in the news paper. They had found random facts that they could put in it, along with reminders about other club meetings, the classifieds, the articles that they students would have to do, and the announcements from the principal's office. They were good to go for the first weekly issue.

They had missed supper, but they didn't really give two shits about whatever the cooking staff decided to make them, so they sat with Inoue sensei in the auditorium and waited for their pizza to be delivered.

The English teacher went home immediately after they were done, but the girls wanted to stay. It wasn't curfew yet so she couldn't really make them go as it was after school hours and the teachers couldn't do anything to them as long as they had supervision, so she just told Inoue sensei to escort them back to KG when they were finished eating.

"Okay," Renji announced, "Now that we have some proper free time, we're going to tell Ichigo stories from last year"

"Yea" Gin said excitedly, "who wants ter go first?"

"I will" Hisana raised her hand, "Okay, did Byakuya tell you how we met?"

"No, but it sounds kinda romantic when you introduce it like that"

"Not romantic at all, trust me" Byakuya said

"Yeah, anyway" she began, "It was the middle of the first semester and all the freshman wanted to have a party, that includes us"

"We were all seriously hammered that night" Urahara said

"Hey, who's tellin' thestory here?" Hisana said irritably, "so yeah, hammered. The girls didn't know the boys, and vice versa. I was sitting at the edge of the couch, and Byakuya was so drunk he ignored the 'lesbian power' t-shirt I was wearing and came over to flirt with me, the dumbass"

"Yes, I was drunk, we get it" Byakuya mumbled

"Before he said anything I pointed to my shirt and he just sat down next to and did nothing for a few minutes. Then he tapped me on the shoulder and said something that changed our lives forever"

"What?"

"He said 'wanna go pick up chicks?'"

"O…kay?"

"Yeah, it's a dumb story, but we have it on video, we'll show it to you someday" Urahara said

"Yeah, cool"

"Hey, lets tell him about how I got named the Flash Goddess" Yoruichi said

"Oh, that's simple" Urahara smiled, "Last year we broke out of school and held a race. It was Kuchiki against her"

"Yeah," She said, "it was my motorbike against his. He's not really old enough to drive one, I think, but we didn't care. So we made a track using reflective tape and the whole time we were neck and neck. Then, it started raining, which didn't seem right because it was summer. We were still going at it when it started thundering. Lightning flashed right in front of us, just after we crossed the finish line, so we both swerved, I got this major burn because I was too close and Byakuchi fell unconscious."

"We both went to hospital, and my Grandad grounded me for life and I have to get perfect grades." Byakuya said "She has this huge scar on her side and I have a lot of little ones from when I fell. We would have totally missed the thunder storm if it hadn't been Halloween and if she didn't feel like taking three hours to pick out a costume at the last minute"

"I wore a cat-woman suit" she smiled. That explained the were-cat, "Anyway, I won. Urahara got that on tape too"

"Does he have his camera all of the time?" Sora asked as he got up to get the pizza from the man who knocked on the open door of the auditorium

"Yeah, pretty much" Hisana said, rolling her eyes as she rolled over from her stomach to her back, like a lazy cat.

The pizza came two minutes late, so they got it for free. They ate the extra large in about ten minutes and then they were sent back to their dorm rooms while Sora took the girls back to KG. They were all dead beat and Gin had fallen asleep right when he got to the door of his room, and Aizen had to drag him to his bed.

That was how they made a table and a wooden wall, got extra credit for wood shop, and got free pizza, all in one day.

**What did you think. Was it okay (it sucked ass, right? blame it on that freakin writers block)?. As you can tell, The story has no real plot, just a bunch of teens doing random shit. That means it will end in about four or five chapters. Then I'll write a sequel with more of a plot. I'm [planning on making it IchiHime (Couldn't make it IchiRuki, RenRuki 4eva bitchezz!) But I got a review from BurstingNipples(interesting name BTW) that said Yoruichi and Ichigo. It's intriguing, actually, and not a bad idea, but perhaps for another story, love. Reviews mean you love me**

**Love ya**

** ~~~ESPADA**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope it tickles you fancy and remember, this is not a lemon and I don't own Bleach (wish i did)**

Chapter 6- no v-card

The Monday came far too quickly for anybodies liking. Everybody was getting ready to go on air. They ad to convince Matsumoto, who was anchorwoman, not to wear read lipstick, high heel boots and fishnets- partly because there was no point, as nobody would see her legs from behind the table, and the girls of KG were not allowed to wear lipstick darker than light pink.

Anyway, all of them had their uniforms on, and secretly, the girls couldn't wait.

**At the set, with**** Kaien**** and Rangiku**

"Good morning, Karakura Boys" said Kaien cheerily as he faced the camera, sitting behind the table with Matsumoto

"And good morning Karakura Girls," she did the same; "I'm Matsumoto Rangiku, and that' Kukaku Kaien, and you're watching KBKG morning news and weather, live from the auditorium. It's Monday, 7am, and the morning, so far, is very good"

"Well, on to the morning announcements, Matsumoto, take it away"

"Okay, then. Gym will be cancelled at KB for the next week, due to the Coaches unfortunate slip on some urine on the gyms floor Friday afternoon"

"Yes, well that is too bad. The Mathletes will be having a meeting in Kuchiki-Sensei's classroom after school, and if you're interested in joining, be sure to show up"

"That's very nice. Well, on to the weather with Ichimaru Gin" she ended off followed by Sora saying "cut"

"That was great guys, go get some coffee," he said, "and be drink fast, so you can be back in five minutes to announce some other shit"

"M'kay" They said simultaneously.

**Weather, with Gin**

"Why, thank ya kindly, Matsumoto-san" Gin said with the usual creepy grin, "The weather ov'r 'ere is a little cool, coz we're nearing Aut'm, and the fact th't both schools're on hills. It's a little bit warmer down in town, but not much. It'll get warmer in the day, but that'll last only 'til evening

"Tonight, it'll be cold, so y'all better not have plans ter go into town for some fun, coz fun ain't fun when you're freezin'. Well, that's's all for the weather today folks. Back ter Matsumoto and Kaien in the studio"

**Back at the set**

"Thank you, Gin. That was the weather with Gin" Kaien said

"And speaking of going into town, the principal has allowed the students from second year and up out of the school after periods" Matsumoto commented

"Yes, although you can go during free periods, you need a teacher escort to take you then" Conquered Kaien, "And remember, on Friday's and Saturdays you can stay out until 3, but Sundays is normal curfew"

"Okay, then. Now, sports news with Kurosaki Ichigo"

**Sports news on the field with Ichigo**

"Thank you, Matsumoto" Ichigo said with a frown on his face- he had become more of a bastard over the weekend, making Renji's prediction of him becoming a hard-ass correct.

"Since the coach of KB is unable to give PE, the sports teams are having meetings after school and anyone who wants to sign up for any of the sports provided at the schools. Both girls and boys can show up.

"You will have to go through a series of physical tests to ensure that you don't totally embarrass the school. For any of you who don't know what sports the schools give, a list will be in the sports section in the newspaper

"This has been sports news, with me, Ichigo. Back to Matsumoto and Kaien in the studio"

After they had done one show everyday for a week, they were dead-beat. So instead of sleeping late, they decided to have a party at Byakuya's, who lived closest to the school.

"Byakuya, are you absolutely sure that we're allowed to-" Ichigo asked, getting into the one of the seats of Hisagi's brothers van. He was allowed to use it as long as he didn't crash the car, spill stuff on the seats (new leather, by the way) and/or get busted by anyone. He also had to wash it before noon the next day.

"No, we are not allowed to bring beer in or out of the school"

"Cool, I know that, but is your granddad okay with us having the party at his place?"

"No, but my grandma is, and he doesn't have the balls to say no when she says yes"

"Okay, then?"

"Yep, she convinced him to take her out to some or other fancy restaurant that's way in town, and then a hotel; this is going to be awesome!" He said as they took off. Ichigo was with a whole lot of guys crammed into the van. Renji's face was pressed up against the window because they had crammed Him, Ichigo, Grimmjow and Ichimaru in a seat.

The guys who couldn't fit in were in the car behind them, and they were pretty much stuck there as well. He didn't know how the girls were going to get to the party. They probably borrowed a car or a van or something too, but that didn't really matter all that much, As long as they got there.

By the time they had gotten to the party, everybody was already sort of drunk except for Ulquiorra. Of course, Byakuya had to be not drunk so that he could make sure that nobody broke anything of importance and to drive the girl's home. Then the other sober person was Hisagi, who had to look after his brother's car.

Ichigo was drinking, sure, but he sure as hell wasn't drunk. He was having a good time apart from the fact that Kaien wanted to congratulate him every time he drank another beer- again. Any way, he would be driving too.

They had invited every sophomore and a few of the juniors to the party, from both schools. The place was huge, but it was packed. The music was loud and every corner you looked at, there was a couple making out. Ichigo heard it was worse upstairs.

Ichigo had lost the guys after a while and was getting another beer when

"Hey, I'm Menoly, you must be Ichigo, I've heard about you!" The girl yelled over the music, smiling.

"What, I can't hear you, too loud!" He replied

"Okay, let's go upstairs, there's less noise!" She grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and pulled him to the staircase. When they got upstairs, the noise was muffled, so she could speak normally. Ichigo was surprised, it wasn't that noisy

"I said, my name is Melony, and you must be Ichigo" On the mention of his name, a door opened just a crack, though Ichigo didn't notice.

"Yeah, nice meeting you"

"Thanks, you too, I've heard a lot, and I've seen you on KBKG. I watch everyday" She smiled suggestively, still holding onto his shirt, "I watch just for you"

"Really?" Ichigo laughed nervously as she bit her lip and swayed a little bit.

"Yeah, I think you're really cute" she smiled and leaned into him to kiss him.

"Uh, um…"

"Come on, why we don't talk somewhere more private?" She suggested as she noticed the open door

"Yeah, um, sure" he stuttered, flustered.

"There's an empty room over there, follow me" she smirked as she grabbed the edge of his collar and let go of his sleeve. As soon as she turned away from him, a face popped out from the door, Byakuya's in particular. He chuckled and handed him a box.

It was a box of condoms, with a note inside that said 'Don't screw up'.

**About 30 minutes later, outside**

"Hey, guy's," Byakuya said as he reached the buys who were sitting on the porch, "who's not drunk?"

"I am" Ulquiorra said in a monotone voice.

"Cool, I'm gonna need you to take some of the rest of the dudes home in place of Ichigo"

"Why can't you do it?" asked the emo, "You don't seem drunk"

"I have to stay behind and clean, dip-shit"

"Oh, makes sense" Ulquiorra looked down, "unlike my life"

"Um… Okay?" Byakuya said, looking confused as ever, "Anyway, you guys'll never geuss who's losing their virginity as we speak"

"Who, you?" asked Urahara, who was more than a little bit drunk

"No, I'm here, and I'm not a virgin, dumbass"

"Then who is? Wait… isn't you a little bit tiny to have a penis?" Kira asked, who was not drunk, but totally wasted

"Okay, ignoring… It's Ichigo"

"Good God… The boy is a man now!" Renji said, "We must have a party in his honour!"

"We are having a party…" Byakuya said

"Well, since we're here, let's party harder, but in his honour!" Renji said, and they went on to a night of messing around, fooling around, tripping, playing spin the bottle with the freshman from KG (none of which had Nanao, much to Shunsui's disappointment, but he was easily consoled)

And that is how Ichigo lost his virginity two weeks after coming to high school.

**What did you think? Tell me in your reviews (Hint Hint). hOPE YOU LIKED IT A LOT!**

**lOVE YA**

**~~~ ESPADA**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, Imma say two things. 1) I am so so so so so so sorry for not updating faster! First the internet was messing up then the stupid sonsabitches gave too many tasks. Can you believe they want me, a thirteen year old (I know right?) expect me to go into a big building ****unannounced and demand to interview the CEO. Crazy! 2) I know I said there wouldn't be a plot, but I thought this needed to be done. I don't own Bleach, peoples!**

**Chapter 7- The real reason**

The party went from good to unbelievable, but eventually, at 2am (as soon as Ichigo was 'finished') they had to leave. The ride back to KB was totally silent; the only thing you could hear was the engine. Some would call it an awkward silence, but it was far from it. The only reason nobody was talking, was because they were too busy grinning. Except for maybe Ulquiorra, but they all knew he was grinning on the inside (not really).

As soon as everyone got back, Sora was there, checking for boys who were not there. He looked over at Ichigo, and his usually messy hair had gotten worse, and the tired, but excited look on his face told all. Sora smirked, and scanned the crowd for anyone who was missing. Nope, all here, he thought.

"Hey guy's, have fun?" He asked, ticking off their names

"Yes," Byakuya said, smiling widely as his eyes trailed towards Ichigo with a knowing look, "some more than others, sir"

"Oh," He said, smirk widening into a full blown grin, "Really, now?"

"Oh, yeah, he got laid" Kira said, still piss-drunk.

"Dip-shit, we were trying to be subtle" Kenpachi Said, smacking him upside the head.

"Get to your rooms, people!" He yelled to all of the adolescent boys, including them. Well, he had to at least _act _responsible

About 2 months later, summer vacation was drawing near. The trees were in full bloom and fans were set up in each class. The excitement in the air was thick, almost suffocating. Some guys were so hot that it was not unusual to see someone walking around in boxers and a vest around campus on the weekends. Many thought that it was quite strange.

The guys were in the cave, where they were smuggling car parts from the junk yard into on the weekends. They planned on getting their licences soon, although most of them already knew how to drive, but they wanted a car too. Just something to brag about, although they already had Aizen's rusty motorbike, which they would be leaving there.

"So, who's got plans for the weekend?" Byakuya asked, getting out from under the bodiless car. Hisagi's brother was bringing them one the next weekend (sometimes, they wondered who the hell he was and what the hell he did for a living).

"Well, I got nothing going on" Renji said

"None of us do, I think" commented Kira

"Actually, I'm visiting an old family friend in Tokyo with my family" Ichigo said, grabbing a beer

"Yeah, I'm visiting my mom in Tokyo too" Byakuya said

"I'm probably gonna have to tag along with my mom to visit family in Canada" Kisuke said, "  
BOOORIIING!"

"I think me and Ulquiorra have to go to a wedding in Tokyo" Grimmjow said, leaning back to stretch

"Why, are you guys related?" Ichigo asked

"No, my cousin is his shrink" Grimmjow replied, smiling lazily

"My brother'll make me go with him ad his new girlfriend to Hiroshima if I don't have anything to do" Hisagi said

"I guess I have to stay here with my mom and sister" Kenpachi said

"I have to go see a docter in Tokyo" Ukitake said.

"I'm going to go see my aunt in Tokyo too" Shunsui said, sipping 'tea' from a wooden bottle

"I'll tag along with Ukitake-san. He's going to see my dad" Uryuu said doing homework

"I will go with him" Chad said, quite as usual

"I think me and my dad are going with my brother to America" Szyel said

"My sister and younger bro are going to Tokyo to visit my grandmother, she's sick" said Kaien

"I'll see if I c'n join y'all in Tokyo" Gin said

"Yeah, me too" Aizen interjected

"Okay, stand corrected, most of us have plans" Kira said

"Yeah, I'll be bored as hell" Renji said

"Hey, why don't you come with me to Tokyo?" Ichigo asked him

"Yeah, and instead of Urahara going to Canada, he can come with me" Byakuya said

"Cool, my mom won't mind" Urahara said

"Dude, will your dad be cool with it?" Renji asked Ichigo

"Sure, man" Ichigo said, "He's okay with anything… Just no drinking and stuff like that. He can smell alcohol from two miles away"

"Cool, super power" Renji muttered under his breath

It wasn't long before they all had to leave. There were a few of them staying and a few of them going overseas. But most of them were headed to Tokyo. Ichigo was excited to see his little sisters. He had not in such a long time. They had probably grown a lot and according to one of Yuzu's recent E-mail, Karin had just hit puberty.

Damn, that girl was already a handful, how would he be able to handle her during PMS.

All of them were on the same bus into town now. Ichigo didn't really know if he remembered the way back to the new house, but he guessed he would wing it. He and Renji were playing thumb wars and passing around a bottle of 'iced tea'.

Some of the girls were going into Tokyo too. Nemu, Nanao, Hisana, Miyako, Halibel, Mila-Rose, Sun-sung, Apache, Yoruichi, Matsumoto and Kukaku were all on the bus with them.

Ichigo had sent an E-mail to his dad asking if he could bring a friend to Tokyo to visit Mrs. Nara. Isshin had been over the moon about it. And when he said that more of his friends would be there, he just about fainted. The fact that his loner son had so many friends sent him over the moon.

Now, there they were, stopping at the train station. Some of them were going straight to the airport, but the rest were going to the train station. Ichigo's family would be waiting there for his return. As they neared the station, he lost interest in thumb wars, and let Renji win. Instead, he looked out of the window, a small smile forming on his face.

"Hey, before we get there, I need to discuss a few things" Renji said, calling the attention of the rest of the boys, but they pretended not to listen. The girls from sophomore year up smirked a little bit, as if they were looking forward to his reaction.

"Well, to begin with, you have to sign this" Renji said, slipping a page from his backpack. They had left most of their things at KB, so instead of taking their entire luggage, they had used their normal schoolbags that was filled with clothing that would last at least a week. They also had sling bags filled with toiletries in plastic bags, and the book they had to read (stupid twilight). **(A/N. the document is on my profile)**

"Dude, what the hell is going on?" Ichigo asked, looking at Renji as if his friend had just become insane.

"Okay. This is how it works: Each school has a sort of gang. You know, not the violent kind, but more like a crew" Renji explained, only confusing Ichigo more.

"We are violent sometimes" Byakuya interjected, remembering the little dispute between them and the ninth graders.

"Yeah, but anyway. It has to do with territory, but not like land, like girls" Renji continued.

"What you just said makes no fricken' sense dude" said Ichigo, with his eyebrows fused together in confusion.

"Okay, you see, to a select group of boys, girls are like prizes-"

"Hey, don't objectify us!" Yoruichi yelled from the back of thee bus.

"- but you probably didn't know that. It's real secretive" Renji completed

"I still don't get it" Ichigo said, while Renji sighed

"You are in a group that fight other guys over girls!" Renji exclaimed, getting frustrated

"Renji, don't yell at him, he's new" Hisana said

"Ichigo, losing your virginity proved that you were ready" Byakuya explained further, "there is another reason that we're going to Tokyo"

"What is it?"

"There's a school there that we're looking to dominate, and the boys there are really strong" Byakuya said

"Which school?" Ichigo asked, finally getting it

"Tokyo fourth district. The leaders name is Hashimoto Tayga, we thought maybe you know him. We could get some info" Urahara said, plugging his camera into his laptop to charge it.

"Yeah, I know of him. He's a jock, soccer team. He's a bit of bully, ladies man, tall, buff, all evil looking. He's got a group with about the same number of guys as us" Ichigo said, almost robotically

"Man, are you stalking him?" Gin asked

"Nah, but you notice a thing about a guy who's giving you a swirly" He said simply, "Hey, by the way, why was I chosen and who's the leader?"

"Well, you were chosen because you don't even work out yet you can break two freshman's noses in one blow, you can look at something for two seconds, turn around and paint it in detail and girls love you. How many girls have you picked up since you lost your virginity? Fifteen, sixteen?" Renji said

"The leader is me" Aizen said, smiling radiantly

"Dude, you're the leader?" Ichigo asked

"Yeah" replied Aizen, as if not believing it himself, "Oh, hey, we're here. Didn't you say that your sisters were going to meet you here?"

"Yeah," losing track of the conversation at the mention of his sisters.

They reached the station shortly after that, and Ichigo was almost jumping in his seat. As they got out, Ichigo saw them. Karin was wearing a pretty pink Hello Kitty dress, no doubt one of Yuzu's because neither she or dad could wash clothes, and they were both to proud to let Yuzu do it for them. Yuzu was wearing a white dress with a bow where her navel was.

Isshin had probably just gotten left work, because he was still wearing his white lab-coat and a pair of jeans.

"Ichigo!"

"Ichi-nee!"

"Nee-chan!" They all said together as they walked forward to greet him

**That sucked. It was all jumbled and shit. Aanosa, Aanosa? What do you guys think of a Bleach/Twilight crossover. There are a few out there, it's just I don't know. My friend at school wants me to do a crossover where we insert ourselves as something from our respective genres. Like I could be and Espada (duh) and She want's to be this wierd hybrid Vamp, Human, ghost thingy. Just an errant thought. Review!**

**~~~ ESPADA**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, everyone (cowers in corner). I weally, weally sowi... For not updating! Really, I am. First my computer broke down and I had to redo my chapter on my dads computer, then my dad threw a fit because I left the computer on and nobody was allowed to use the computer. Then I started using the computer after school before he got home... Then I got writers block! I swear!**

**I don't own Ichigo, or Renji, or Bleach, or pokemon, or Naruto or- yea ya get it**

Chapter 8: Old friends

"Hey guys" Ichigo said as they reached him.

"Ichigo, my only son! My pride and jo-," Isshin yelled, jumping up and down excitedly, only to be stopped by a punch in the face.

"Hey dad" Ichigo said simply.

"onee-chan! Yuzu said, jumping on his back while Karin smiled.

"Hey, Ichi-nee" she said, not bothering to come a step closer. Ichigo ruffled her hair.

"You're so tall!" Yuzu said looking up to him

"Dad, we have to get on now" Karin said, pointing to the people getting moving in the direction of a train.

"But, I wanna meet Ichigo's new friends!" Isshin complained, but Karin only grabbed his ear and motioned for the rest of them to follow as she dragged her father while Yuzu smiled casually, as if it were a daily thing.

"We can socialize on the train, let's get going. I'm in a bad mood" Karin said decisively. Man she was more demanding now. Must be that 'time of the month' thingy.

"Dude, your little sister scares me" Renji said.

"Yeah, she scares me too" replied Ichigo.

The train ride was long, as it had been the last time. Renji sat next to Ichigo, explaining everything.

"Okay, then. So you get the general idea. Now we move on to the finer details" Renji said, as soon as Issin fell asleep, "we've already dominated KG, Karakura ninth district, and Tokyo-Prep. We needed someone with inside information, so you were cool for that too"

"Cool" Ichigo said

"Now, we need current information. Do you know anyone inside Tokyo fourth district who would be willing to help?" Renji asked

"Yeah, there are two of my friends. They don't really like Tayga, so they'll help for sure" Ichigo said

"Good. We have a map of the old abandoned underground train line. That's where it all goes down" Byakuya said, who was sitting behind them. Yuzu seemed to have found his dark personality amusing and was now fast asleep with her head in his lap.

"We'll have to go out every night looking for ways to make ourselves known to them without alarming our parents. I have a few plans" Aizens said, who was sitting across from them, "we have to look for trouble to make ourselves known as a _threat, _both to them and their honour. The best way to do this is to mess with their girls"

"It's a good plan; since the girls decide whose side they're on. We need to make ourselves especially appealing to them, It won't be all that hard since to them Tayga and his gang are old news" Ishida whisper-shouted over his shoulder, not wanting to move because a drunken college senior girl had just fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"Yeah, a girl needs some fun" Yoruichi said

"Wait, I forgot to ask, why are the girls here?" Ichigo asked

"It's like Ishida said, we need to make ourselves appealing" Aizen said, "We need to make ourselves appealing. The girls can slip in and out undetected. Since their girls nobody would suspect them. They convince the girls to choose us and they get into the enemies head. They make us seem stronger and better, so the girls will choose us"

It all made sense now. Tayga always had the girls hanging on him. Every summer and winter, boys would come to the school and demand a challenge of some kind, and the girls would only love him and his little group more after they won. Ichigo had never once seen a day when the girls didn't worship at his feet. That could only mean one thing, though.

Tayga was undefeated.

And the chances that Aizens group would win were very slim.

"Don't worry" Aizen said, "We got three schools that we've already dominated and that was only in freshman year. Tayga has two and he's a junior this year. He hasn't got a prayer"

"Yeah, I guess" Ichigo mumbled. Tayga had a bit more than a prayer. He had five years of Akido classes, strength and not to mention a large collection of knuckle busters.

Ichigo had already decided that they were all going to die.

The next day, early in the morning, the train stopped at Tokyo station. The buildings were as big and as colourful as Ichigo had remembered it, but even though he'd only been gone for about a year, it no longer felt like home. It felt like a distant memory to him now.

"Bye, guys!" Ishida called from his dad's car. He had chosen to be extremely rebellious now and was wearing a black t shirt with very bad words written all over it, earning some glares from parents walking by.

They were all going their separate ways now. They had agreed to meet at the mall to see if they could pick up girls from Tokyo Fourth. Aizen and Gin were off to whatever hotel. They could pass for eighteen easily, so perhaps there would be no trouble.

Renji would be staying with Ichigo and he really didn't know where the others were going. Frankly, even though they were friends, he really could not give a shit. They were smart, they would be fine. They weren't five.

"Why hello, what a pleasant surprise!" Mrs. Nara exclaimed as she opened the door. She had white hair tied into a tight, low bun with bright red clips keeping the stray hairs out of her face. She wore a bright pink nightgown and green slippers. Even in the morning, Mrs. Nara was as extravagant as ever.

"Hello, Nara-san!" Isshin said, hugging her tightly.

"Granny!" Yelled Yuzu and Karin at the same time, joining in the hug.

"Hello, dears" she said, "My, how you've grown"

"Hello, Granny-chan" Ichigo said as soon as they all let go. Renji didn't think he'd ever seen Ichigo this polite. Even before he turned into a dick. Never.

"Hello, Ichigo. You're so tall!" She said reaching up to pat his head.

"Thanks, Granny-chan" Ichigo said, "I hope you don't mind, but I brought a friend from school"

"Oh, well, that's just fine" She said, looking at Renji, who didn't have any idea of what to say, so he just looked down, "He can share your old room, Ichigo"

"Thanks, Granny-chan" Ichigo said, smiling (unusually so)

Later that night, after everybody had settled down, they all went over to the mall. It was a crowded place, filled with shops (obviously), decorations and many other things. But they were not here to shop or to kick over plastic trees. They were here to pick up girls.

As expected, there were almost too many. The upside was that the girls were all airheads, so they would be almost too easy. The downside was, they all had millions of bags under their arms, and the guys _had _to be gentleman and pick the bags up for them.

There was one girl who to Ichigo seemed very pretty. She had long auburn hair with pretty blue clips keeping it from falling into her face. She was walking with two raven haired girls, both of whom seemed really tough.

Ichigo was more than ready to go up and flirt with the pretty (bodacious) girl, but then he saw the uniform she probably had not yet taken off. Her school uniform. Her middle school uniform. Wow, that sucked a whole lot.

Crap, Ichigo thought as he went to go get some ice at the frozen yogurt shop to put over Renji's now blue eye. Yeah, things didn't turn out well for Renji and this girl.

Renji was now sitting on a bench somewhere with a little plastic fro-yo carton filled with ice over his eye, while Ichigo was still walking up and down. He looked around. Only, Aizen, Gin, Byakuya , Ukitake (the silent approach didn't work out as he thought it would) him, and obviously Renji.

The mall was still pretty packed, but it didn't matter all that much. There were still enough girls. Renji and Ichigo had said that they would probably be sleeping over at Aizens for tonight, so Ichigo's dad wouldn't bust a vein if they didn't come home.

It was really a shame about that girl, Ichigo had thought, She was hot.

He walked for a little while. Every now and so often he would stop and look at a girl and see if it was worth it. When he heard a voice.

"Ichigo?" He turned around

"Ichigo!" The two pursuers said in unison.

It was Keigo and Mizuiro, his old friends

**That was a bit short, I know. But I will start making longer chapters, don't worry. So, anyone guess who the three girls were? ^_^... You'll never find out!**

**Review**

**love**

** -ESPADA**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, awkward. I haven't updated in a really really super long time and it's kind of embarrassing... But in my defence I had Exams and I was not very motivated due to the fact that there were absolutely no reviews. Jeez! (That's right, your fault!**

**Anyway, I don't own Bleach! (If I did, we would have at least known who Ichigo ended up with)**

Chapter 9: the plan

"Ichigo, it is you" Mizuiro said, smiling

"Of course it is! I'd know that weird shade of orange anywhere!" Keigo said, running up to him! It was a little confusing to them because instead of politely stepping out of the way and letting Keigo fall on his face, he punched him

But oh well, pain is pain, from the floor to the fist.

"Hey, guys!" He smiled faintly.

"How've you been? How's your new school?" Keigo prodded.

"I'm great, KG's great" Ichigo said, "s'all great"

"Have you made friends?" Mizuiro asked

"Yeah, here they are" Ichigo gestured to the group of tall muscular guys around him, "Guys, Keigo and Mizuiro, Keigo and Mizuiro, guys"

"Gasp!" Keigo said, holding his hand to his mouth, "you're popular!"

"I guess so, yeah." Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"Gasp!" Keigo said again, as usual, talking more than Mizuiro was, "does that mean you're here to challenge Tyga?!"

"Yes" This time Aizen spoke, stepping forward with the usual creepy smile as he gestured at the café a few paces away, "shall we sit down?"

"Of course" Mizuiro said, matching him with and almost equally sweet creepy smile.

When they sat down, the usually rowdy group of teenagers obtained a business like aura to them. They were here to talk world domination, not happy-time catching up and meeting brand new friends.

"How do you know about this anyway?" Renji asked

"Well, as the nerds at our school, we spend most of our time around the school bullies, thus getting information" said Mizuiro, still smiling all crazy-like.

"Fantastic" Aizen said simply.

"But, wait…" Keigo said, suddenly looking confused, "If we help you, we'll become public enemy number one! And we'll be _giving _all of the girls over to you! We'll never get laid"

"Well," Renji said, "stick with us, kid. You'll get laid"

"Are you kidding" Keigo asked

"I don't kid about the serious stuff" Renji grinned

"But still," Mizuiro interrupted, "we'll officially be even more hated than we already are"

"Then join us" Byakuya said, "There's no rule that says a team can't consist of members from two different schools. Right, Aizen?"

"Yes, indeed," Aizen said, "There's no way that they can hate you if girls are falling at your feet. Tried and tested, with successful results" he added, looking over his shoulder at Ichigo.

"Well, I don't see any other reason" Mizuiro said

"Me, too" Keigo grinned, "We're in"

"So, fire away" Ichigo said

"Okay, then" Mizuiro took a deep breath, "Tayga already knows you're here, and he's taking advantage of that"

"What?" Renji said, his eyes widening

"He knows that you have girls with you, and he plans on using his so called 'charm' to get to them" Keigo answered, "he's going to try as soon as he figures out their location"

"Then we'll have to get them ready…" Aizen trailed off and looked over at Byakuya, "we should bring out the big guns"

"I'll call her. She'll be up for it" Byakuya said.

"They're having a meeting tomorrow" Mizuiro said, pointing at a shop full of games and comic books, "Noon, at the arcade. I'd be there"

"You're not coming?" Ichigo asked, raising his eyebrows

"No, we should keep this on the down low" Mizuiro replied, "I might be strong-willed, but Asano-san will squeal if they torture him for long enough"

"Make's sense" Ichigo muttered while Keigo complained

"This is why I'd prefer if you guys would refrain from mentioning this" Mizuiro got up, "If you need anything else, Ichigo has our contact details"

The group made it to their respective homes in no time. Ichigo and Renji were dead beat by the time they got to Mrs Nara's shabby, yet colourful home. They shared Ichigo's room, which had not changed much. The walls were still cream and bare of any posters. The bed that was pulled out of the closet was the same except for that the white sheets were now grey.

Ichigo's room was by far the most plain and depressing room in the house. Renji could not believe that Mrs Nara, the weirdest grandmother ever, had not redecorated this room after Ichigo had left. She was just so… hippy-like.

Renji would be sleeping on a blow-up mattress on the floor. After eating a nice home cooked meal, which was a big change from 2 minute chicken ramen (which they both loved) and cafeteria food (which they loved less).

They fell asleep almost immediately, so much for party all night.

The next morning, they got up at about 11:45am. This was bad since they were supposed to be at the mall at 12:00. Needless to say they rushed, leaving everyone slightly confused because it was holiday and they didn't actually have anything planned.

"Hormones" Mrs Nara explained as they rushed out of the door, yelling quick greetings over their shoulders.

They got a taxi to Tokyo Tower and were there about five minutes later because the cabbie decided to lecture them about why he needed a better tip. Thankfully, Tayga wasn't one to be early and got there a few minutes after them. They didn't miss a thing.

"Where have you guys been?" Byakuya asked, "You're late, what if they had left already?"

"They could have a five minute meeting?" Ichigo smirked, "not likely"

"Cut it out, he's here" Grimmjow said, irritated, while pretending to be getting tokens from the machine they were sitting in front of.

Tayga still looked like he was on steroids. He was beefy and tall, with an arrogant look on his face. He had blonde hair and blue eyes (In most girls' point of view, 'perfect'). He smelled like cheap cologne that probably plastered on to make it smell expensive. In other words, he was an attention whore.

"Okay," Aizen said, "They know we're here, not what we look like, so we're safe, just don't cause a riot. Ichigo, they know you, so you'll have to keep out of their way"

"Got it" Ichigo said.

"Now, gents, introducing the ladies of KG, all dolled up for sabotage" Renji said, pointing to the entrance where the girls were just walking in, all of them dressed like models. To Ichigo's surprise, that included Hisana.

They walked over to where the boys were standing, but pretended to not recognise them, instead they just got tokens. Hisana dropped her hair around her face to talk

"What's the plan boss?" she asked, looking at Aizen

"Well, seduce, gain their trust and enter their inner circle" Aizen muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear, "Hisana, you are in charge. Yoruichi, your target is Tayga himself. No matter what you do, don't blow your cover"

"Got it," she said, smiling, "I'm all over this"

"You need to quietly convince the ladies at their school to judge in our favour" He said, "without alerting Tayga's troops about it, of course"

"Won't let you down, boss" Yoruichi muttered as Hisana lead them away to the scatter of machines around Tayga and his army of dumbasses.

"Urahara," Aizen said, "take it away"

"Okee-dokee, artichokee" Urahara grinned, "I placed a recorder on one of Taiga's friends while I was coming in. It's on the one with the dark hair's backpack. We'll get it back when we leave. When we have it back, I'll play it and then we can use that information to form a master plan of mass destruction"

"Cool" Renji said, "So we wait"

"Yeah, we wait…" Urahara said, "I brought bento"

"Wait" Grimmjow said, "Yoruichi's making a move"

The Amazon-like woman was stalking her way over. She stood next to the group, played a game, stealing looks at Tayga. Oh, she was good. She smiled suggestively at him and walked away, flipping her loose hair over her shoulder.

Tayga had a shit-eating grin on his face now. He kept looking over his shoulder to wink at Yoruichi, and all she did was smile. He was already putty in her capable hands. Everything was according to schedule.

After abouttwenty minutes, Tayga said his goodbyes and turned around. Urahara got up to fetch his gadget, bumped into the guy, said 'sorry, sorry' and jiggled with an arcade game until they left. Then he turned around and walked over to the guys, waving a black recorder. By now, the girls had left.

"Play it, Urahara" Ulquiorra said, emotionlessly

"Okay, okay" Urahara only smiled, pressing the button.

Tayga- hey guys

Rest of 'them'- Hey

Troop1- what's the plan

Tayga- so we already said that we were gonna 'romance' (you could hear the air quotes) the girls, right

"'Romance' them, what a moron" Grimmjow said, only to be shushed by the entire group.

Rest of 'them'- yeah

Tayga- So now, we have to get our girls to romance them, and get some information out of 'em

Troop1-Good idea

Tayga- So, I'm gonna get Mai to go after the leader, Aizen. She's pretty persuasive, and I hear he'll screw anything with a vagina.

"Not true" Aizen's smile faltered "… Has to be human too" He added in all seriousness.

Troop1- woah, babes

"It's the girls!" One of the guys said, but nobody bothered to find out who it was. They just said, STFU **(I'm not saying 'that' word)**

After that, all they talked about were the girls and how sexy they were. None of the guys were happy with that (well, Ulquiorra was never actually happy so, it didn't actually matter with him)

"S o what's the plan now, Aizen?" Ichigo asked

"We're going to accept these girls" He said, "Show them beforehand who's better"

"Mighty Fine idea" Gin commented

After that, they just went home. It took Renji and Gin a long time to realise, that their mission was to get laid.

Awesome

**What did you think? Tell me this time. I'm not updating until I have at least two spanking new reviews. I'm not asking for much here people. I just want two. Not even my friend from school reviewed. Ja, really supportive, DEEQA (That's right. I said her name)**

** XOXO**

** -Gossip Girl**

**Just kidding**

** Review**

** -ESPADA **


	10. SOORRRRYYYY

**Sorry guys.**

**I won't be finishing this story. I really would like to but it's not really working out. I knew what I was going to do but then it was like, wtf? I tend to get carried away and my stories end up going nowhere. Like know for instance.**

**I'm really sorry!**

**Like really**

**Really**

**Really **

**SORRY! :'(**

**ESPADA**


End file.
